Daniel's attempts
by flaviaperoba
Summary: It's detty all the way. My first fanfic, maybe my last. I just had this idea, since I love to read yours, thought you would like to read mine, as bad as it maybe. start reading, if you like, keep going.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I am a total detty fan, and I'm always happy to read detty's stories. Since I don't think I'm the only one who does, I thought it would be unfair to read yours and not let you guys in on mine. It's not very good, I was never a good writer, so please don't mock me, I'm trying here.

I don't intend on been an absent writer, and I think I'll finish the story by the end of the week, so don't worry about never hearing from me again. And sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm Brazilian, and English is not even my second language, let alone my first, so…

_-Hi baby._

_-Hey. You know what I was thinking?_

_-How much you love me?_

_-Yea, that and that maybe we should go away for the weekend. We never have time alone anymore._

_-Daniel, as much as I know you are right, I also know how much you have to do before next month's issue, and as your assistant I can't let you go without warning you it is not a good idea._

_- Ok. And how about as my girlfriend? Do you think you can overlook the fact that my assistant doesn't think we should get away?_

_- Well, as your girlfriend I would tell your assistant to kiss my ass, and you to close those blinds and lock the door because the weekend getaway is about to start_

_Daniel moves as quickly as he can to obey his girlfriend, and immediately starts kissing her. As she start to take her shirt of…_

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

-Oh shit. What the fuck? You just couldn't wait ten more minutes before going off, could you? Ok maybe twenty- Daniel says in a very angry manner to his alarm clock while considering the long cold shower ahead of him.

Two hours and a long cold shower later he walks into Mode and passes right by Betty who shouts after him not understanding the rush.

-Hey Daniel, what's wrong? Did you need anything? What can I do to help?

-What's wrong is the fact that you're not in love with me. I need you to respond to my love and if you could just help me make you my wife that would be great, thanks.- Well at least that's what he would have said if he wasn't such a coward, but what he said instead was:

-No Betty, everything is fine, I just need to make a phone call, would you please excuse me?

As soon as Betty reached her desk her phone starts ringing. When she looks at the screen she sees Daniel's number on it. Not understanding what's going on she looks at him with a questioning look, which he responds by mouthing "just answer it please".

-Hello, Betty Suarez here, what can I do for you?

After turning bright red at the thought of something he would love for her to do , he says:

-Hi Betty, it's Daniel- you stupid teenager-like asshole, she knows it's you- I was just wondering if you were doing anything?

-Actually I'm not. I just came back from my weird boss's office and the phone rang and here we are.

- What? Oh, no. I meant what are you doing tonight? Are you free?- as embarrassed as Daniel felt, his playboy's essence kept him going on with his sexy voice.

And that was enough for Betty to totally freeze. Was Daniel asking her to babysit for D.J.? Was he asking her out? No, probably the first and less crazy option. But what's with the sexy voice? Maybe just a dry spell before tonight's big stupid date.

-I was actually just going to watch "Jane Austen's book club".

-What's up with women and Jane Austen?

-Well she writes about second chances, hidden loves and opposite's attraction, what more could a girl want? But don't worry I can totally take it and watch at your place.- Why the hell are we still on the phone?

-Well ok.- thank God she got it, I thought I was going to have to explain my intentions and ask her father permission for taking the love of my life out. And she actually said yes-I would really love to watch a movie that talks about opposite's attraction.

-Oh, Ok. I guess I can leave it there and you can just give me on Monday, or whenever.

-What? You don't want to watch it tonight?- looking thru the glass window he searched for an explanation on what was going on, but it came from words, not images:

-I mean, I'll watch tonight while babysitting for D.J. and when I leave I can just leave the dvd so you can watch. And don't worry neither you or D.J. will lose your manhood over it.

-Oh, oh, oh- just think of something to say Daniel- I, I, I… I think it will be fine.

-Ok then, can I hang up the phone? My boss doesn't really like when on my phone for to long.

As bad as Daniel felt that Betty didn't even consider the possibility of him asking her out on a date, he couldn't help but smile.

-I think your boss wouldn't mind. He seems like a good person and a sexy, sexy man.

-yea, he's ok, but I have to go give him his messages. Bye.

Daniel felt like a teenager. For two months now, ever since he found out that his palms didn't sweat when he was close to Betty because the air conditioner was broken, he's known of his love for Betty. And sixty of the hottest dreams he'd ever have, and a lot of cold showers later he had finally found the guts to ask her out and she didn't even realize what he was doing.

Daniel has always been a player and knowing how to ask women out came with the territory, but with Betty everything felt so different. Ask one more night stand out was easy, but to ask the women you saw yourself marrying needed to be something more elaborated. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures, he was going to call Becks.

Becks has always been an ass man, and as he putted once: "if there is one thing Mrs. Suarez was good at ,was walking in front of you, looking all nice and giggly", so he would certainly understand his infatuation over Betty. Well, maybe Becks wasn't such a good idea. If he remembered well that was actually the last time they talked. Becks wasn't very happy with the sucker punch Daniel gave him. But he did need to talk to someone. Alexis.

-Alexis, I need to talk to you.

-Danny, I don't have time for your "I didn't play enough ball with my dad, so I can't commit" speech. I'll see on Monday at the editor's…

-I'm in love with Betty-Daniel interrupted his sister.

-What? Betty? Have you told her? Did she say it back? When are you guys getting married? I want to be your best man, maybe I should be the maid of honor. Oh Danny, I'm so happy for you. I've got to call mom.

Daniel never had time to answer, but he was happy someone believed he was good enough for Betty. He was not only happy his sister though so, but she actualy believed so much in his love that she was about to go shopping for babies' clothes, and as he was thinking that, Alexis hung up.

-Oh shit. I couldn't even explain the rest. She's going to call mom, and mom is going to call Betty. Double shit.

And for the second time that day he rushed past Betty, who for the second time didn't understand and shouted. But this time she didn't catch up to him. He got straight in the elevator, no explanation.

As he got to Alexis's office , she was already hugging and laughing with his mother. He went in already explaining what actually happened. But they didn't loose the smile oin their faces.

-What are you guys still smiling? Didn't you listen to me? She doesn't think I'm good enough. She'll never think I could be in a serious relationship, especially with her.

-Little brother, you got all off that out of her not understanding that when you asked her something that you asked so many times, with a different meaning, you meant: "I love you, please marry me"?

-You really think that if I asked the right way she would have said yes?

- Are kidding? I'm still going shopping for my grandchildren's clothes I'm so confident. Did you ever think I would get to have more granchildren, Alexis?- Claire Meade was so happy, just like her martini happy state, but no martini in sight or smell.

-Ok, wait, wait. Don't go choosing our wedding date. First you got to tell me how do I do this? How do I turn babysitting night into hot date, kiss at the door date?

-Don't worry, you came to the right women. We will have you giving a goodnight kiss before the main course, and maybe a different dessert than just chocolate cheesecake. Oh, start writing, chocolate cheesecake, I'm sure it's Betty's favorite.

A/N2: ok hang on. There is definitely more to come. Just wait a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I tried correcting a few things, but I couldn't find out how to edit the first chapter, and I didn't want to lose your reviews, so I'll just say sorry for D.J. been in the story, and Claire saying she thought she would never be a granny, and other smaller mistakes.

Thank you for saying what you thought. Don't be shy, you can say you hated this chapter, or the last one.

-Ok. I think we covered all the bases, except for the music. What do you guys think? Is a full orchestra going too far?- Claire Meade was after all, Betty's biggest non-romantic fan, so she wanted her to have all that was good. And she made sure Daniel would be able to give it to her.

-I don't think it is too far, but I also don't think it's too Betty. I know she likes salsa. Did I ever told you guys about the time she taught me how to salsa over the phone?

-Yes, you did. Daniel, how do you think we found out you were head over hills in love with Betty? I think you've told us pretty much all of your special times. You do realize you told me on an international phone call, that Betty was worried about not been friends with that cute deli guy.

-Don't even star with that Gio person. Anyway, how about a salsa band? Or a latino Dj?

- I don't think salsa is the way to go. I mean she did teach you so you could seduce another woman, let's not remind her of you playboy past.

-Do you think she sees me as a whore? Maybe she'll see right away that she is way too good for me and I'll end up eating the cheesecake alone.

-Sweetheart. You are not a whore. Well, not anymore anyway, and that is thanks to Betty. She's never seen you like that, even when she thought you had too much sex, she found a way of seen it as a escape valve and not just horniness.

-Oh God, I really tell you guys everything, don't I?

-But that's ok, I love hearing it. Plus the other person you feel free to talk to is Betty, and she can't be hearing about herself.

-Hey, I've never told you guys about the night we crashed a wedding, did I? I know what to do with the music selection. Are you sure you can pick D.J.?

-Sure, go on. He'll love spending time with his mom- after a lot of talking they just decided D.J. would be under Daniel's custody, and Alexis would be called mom, and see him on regular bases. As weird as it was to call his father a mother, it was even weir for D.J. to call a she dad.

And with everything planed, Daniel went back to Mode to get his things and go get ready. As soon as the elevator opened, Betty greeted him with a huge hug and an even bigger slap on his arm.

-Hey, what was that about? I liked the hug better. Can we go back to hugging?

- You are an ass. Where were you? Why didn't you answer my phone calls? Don't you check you messages? How can you storm out of your office like that and not tell me anything? People just don't do that.

-Sorry. I didn't realize you would get that worried. I was just up at Alexis's office. My phone is inside, look there it is, didn't you see I left it here?

-Oh. I'm sorry for overreacting. I just didn't know where you were, and you were gone for so long. Sorry. I'm just so… Well, it's just that…. Ok, got to go. See you later. Eight right?- she said leaving, not even listening to Daniel.

_Why couldn't I contain myself? I'm so stupid. If only he knew than he wouldn't think I'm overreacting. If he knew, he would think I'm reacting just the right amount . At least he is fine. I have to be happy about that. I would be a little happier if he had a cold and didn't go on that stupid date. Stop it Betty. _

And as the elevator arrived she put on her biggest I'm-confidant-and-happy smile and went home to get ready to her very exciting evening of waiting for a kid to sleep. Betty was always a person that no matter what went wrong she would be okay , because she had a lot more going right. Well at least until she met Daniel she was. After him she learned that what you want is worth fighting for. So she did fight for Daniel not to be on the talk show with Sophia, and for him to be O.K. with Alexis, well, maybe she only fought for Daniel.

_Is that true? No, I fought to go back to Mode even when Daniel wasn't there. But I quit because Daniel wasn't there. Ok, maybe she didn't really learn to fight, just to protect Daniel. And now here he is about to go on a date with a model and I'm the sitter_.

Sighting she knocked on the door to Daniel's flat. It smelled different today. Something felt different. That's when Daniel opened the door.

-Hey. Come on in. Can you come over to the balcony?

God he smells good. I think I would rather be as bad as any model, than to be as good as I am and not have him. Ok, maybe no. It's good to be me, but a me with him would be great.

-Betty. Did you hear me? Would you mind coming over to the balcony for a minute?- or the rest of your life? You can choose ,Daniel finished the sentence only for himself.

- Oh, yea, sure. Hey, where is D.J.? Does he know he's got a night with a chick flic ahead of…

And before she could finish the sentence, Betty felt out of words, actually she felt out of breath. The hole balcony was decorated like the most romantic tai style she'd ever seen. Red lanterns illumined everywhere, but still keeping a nice romantic darkness. It looked so much like herself, colorful, but still sensitive looking. There was a single table and flours all around. And on the background it was like she'd left new York, because all she could hear was Sony and Cher's "I got you babe". Daniel looked apprehensive at Betty, and she just a wondering eye, searching for the most reasonable answer. This time he wouldn't let confusion take him of his game.

-Betty I've known you for years, and for years you've been one of the most important persons in my life. I know you are probably confused, but so was I when I first realized what I'm about to tell you. Betty, you know me, you really know me. You know me so well, that you know I didn't think of all of this myself. But it's because of you that I was able to ask for help. You taught me that it was o.k. to ask people for help, to really lean on other people. You taught me to be a better man. With you I learned how not to give up, and fight for what I think is right. And I think you are right. Right for me, and I've been trying to be right for you. You have saved me so many times, can you save me just this once more?- and Daniel looked at Betty expectedly waiting for her response, but she didn't look like she would be able to give it to him.

-Daniel, I can't save you.- And with that Daniel felt like he was being puntched in the stomach- wait, no, I don't mean it like that. I mean that you are doing great, there is no saving needed. How about we just see, and if anything happens, we'll save each other.

Daniel thought his heart wouldn't be able to take so much. He had felt so bad and so amazing in less than a minute. He couldn't even think right, until Betty gave one of her 100watts smile.

-Ok, just so I'm clear. You get that I'm saying I love you and that this is our date, a date between a man and a hot, hot woman?- After that afternoon he couldn't take any more chances

-Oh I got that. But I always thought you were more of a actions speak more than words kind of guy. I must say I'm a little disa…

Daniel couldn't wait anymore to know how it felt. How it felt to kiss the person that he was meant to be kissing. So her last word was muffled by his hard, anxious, long kiss. They kissed like they have been waiting for years for that, Daniel's hands found her face, just so he was sure that was really happening, and then he put his hands behind her back, so she wouldn't be able to go, that's when his phone started ringing. In between kisses they silently decided he was not going to answer it, so he just turned it off, not even bothering to look at it.

And on that balcony, overseeing all of Manhattan, all seemed well with the world. While the two kissed like that was all they were meant to do, 20 minutes from there, Alexis felt anxious that her brother wouldn't answer the phone.

-Mom, what did he say? Are they together? Is she going to be my tante Betty?

-I don't know deej. He didn't answer and now I don't get a signal. It's like he turned it off. Do you think he's bien?

-I don't know. Didn't he say he would call us at nine? It's nine mâtinant.

-Do you think he's eating Chinese and wearing sweats instead of tai and wearing … never mind

-Maybe we should go and see how he is?

-Oh, we will. I just need to brush my hair, you get your shoes.

A/N2: Hey guys. I think there is only one more chapter left in me. And of course an epilogue, because I love them so much. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

One hour later, they were still in each other's arms, holding as if there wasn't anything else in the world they should be doing instead of just feeling each other's warmth. Betty laid her head on Daniel's shoulder, and his head rested on top of her's. They just stayed like that for so long. Not wanting to open their eyes and discover that to have been a dream. The reality, however, was that no matter what they did, the rest of the world would find a way of showing it's face. Taking one long heavy breath Daniel loosen the hold on Betty so they could face each other.

-Betty, you have no idea how happy you've just made me. I mean, this, you and me, is pretty much all I could dream about for the past few months.

-I'm glad you are happy. I mean proclaiming my love isn't something I do every day. Specially to my best friend.

-Oh really? And when exactly did you proclaimed your love? I mean, it's ok, I'm happy enough about us just been in each other's arms.

-What? I guess I didn't verbalize as womnderfully as you did, but I'm pretty sure, my mouth did more than telling you how much I love you.

-Oh, I'm not complaining about your mouth. That's something I'll never do. Believe me, if I could I would built it it's own alter, and have kissing rituals everyday in honor of your lips. But, still, it's nice to hear the exact words.

-Daniel, I love you. I LOVE YOU. Who would have guessed that you would be the romantic one of the two?

And with that Daniel felt like his life was completed. A nephew he loved, a sober mom and an amazing sister were great, but to top those with the most amazing, sexy, smiling girlfriend, one could say life was perfect. They started kissing again, and this time they didn't stood still. The kissing, somehow, didn't seem like enough anymore. Things started to heat up, and while removing each other's clothes, they moved to the bedroom.

With Betty's top off, Daniel just had to stop. And there he stood in complete aw at how beautiful she was. He knew he was a great lover, he knew his way around a woman's body and where to touch and how to kiss, but right now, with the most beautiful woman in front of him, he just didn't remember anything. It was like everything life had taught him, didn't mean anything. Should he kiss her? Was he supposed to take his clothes off? He's had sexy women on his bed before- not that he could remember any of them right now- but this king of over-the-roof-drop-dead-sexiness was completely new to him.

Betty didn't know what to do. Was he really going to just stand there? Is he used to having women do the work? Making a bold movement, Betty ripped his shirt, and that did the trick. Daniel was back and well. And at that time the door bell rang.

Let it ring, right?-Daniel thought, not stopping for one moment what he was doing- Maybe it's Ignacio coming to kill me. Ok, maybe I should answer it.

-Oh God Betty. Are you kidding me? Ear lobe? Do you not want me think long enough so I can answer the bell?

-Come on Daniel. It's probably your waiter. He'll leave.

And the ringing stopped. The silence of pure joy reined again. They went back to hands and bodies until they heard a loud bumping noise and Alexis voice:

-Ok D.J.. He's got to be here. He's probably crying, so don't look surprised, just say it's all gonna be ok and come and get me.

Daniel jumped, and wrapped himself with a sheet, while looking at Betty.

-Please don't leave. Don't move, please Betty. I know you are probably thinking that you should go, but don't. Just wait. Ok? Don't move.

Betty did think all of that. But she couldn't leave, not after all the "I love you"s that went on today. Not after feeling how amazing Daniel's hand felt, and definitely not before feeling how great he felt.

Daniel didn't know if he should wait for her answer or just go and stop Alexis and D.J. before they went inside of the bedroom. But when he looked at Betty, she had this 007 look on her, that answered his silent question, and he immediately left the room, and found the pair, that came straight to him with a hug.

-Daniel, everything is going to be fine. Please, just come with us. Put some clothes on and we'll drop D.J. and go drinking.

-Alexis, please, let me…

-Come on Daniel. Please, put some clothes on. I mean, sweaters I understand, but why are you nak… Oh. Betty didn't leave, did she?

-No, she didn't. But I have a good feeling that you'll be leaving. NOW.

-Oh God. Oh I'm so happy. We are so happy, right kid? Where is Betty? I want to give her a big hug. Why didn't you call me? I was so worried. I thought you were at you Chinese food, messy hair state.

-I'm fine. Please don't go in there. I'm sorry I didn't call, I didn't really think about anything either than the fact that she loves me back.

-She said it? Ok, D.J. we are leaving. Baby bro, I'm really happy for you. See you tomorrow?- Daniel looked at her with a devilishly look- ok, not tomorrow. I'll just see you.

Danile, then went inside and for the first time in his life understood why some people insisted on calling "making love".


	4. Epilogue

A/N:I would like to thank for the reviews, i've read this before, but they are realy what gets us going. I would specialy like to thank Historianic for the great reviews and the help with the last chapter- Thank you so much.

I am not extatic about this chapter, but I think it ended up good, hope you like it.

_____________

11 months later…

Daniel laid awake in his room thinking about the long lonely night ahead of him. Ever since he and Betty had first got together there hasn't been a lot of night like this. She was most nights in his apartment, and some they spent in hers, but apart there really haven't been more than 20 nights all together, and they all pretty much sucked in Daniel's opinion.

Ever since Betty took the job as editor of another Meade magazine (Daniel did offer her his job so she wouldn't leave mode, but she was set on the job) the nights apart had increased a lot. And although he tried to talk himself into thinking that two editors in a relationship were bound to spend a few nights apart, he also decided that he hated that. Nights without Betty were next days with big circles under his eyes and he did not care for those either. But this special night he decided to put in good use.

It's been a month since Daniel decided he would propose, and it's been also one month since he hadn't been able to decide when and how he would propose, and years since he decided he wanted a family. And today without Betty seducing him he would have enough time to decide how he would make all of those dreams a reality. He knew Betty wouldn't demand a big romantic on his knees type of proposal, but he decides although she wouldn't demand, she definitely deserved on.

____________

Outside of Manhattan Betty arrived at her dad's and as soon as she got home, not even going in first she called Daniel to let him know she got home fine, just like she always did when she didn't go home to him.

-Hi baby.

-Hi. Did I wake you? I did, didn't I? I just called because you insist on me calling as soon as I arrive.

-I wasn't asleep. I can't sleep without knowing you got home ok. So are you at your dad's?

And then Daniel heard Hilda screaming over the phone: "Betty, it's here. It arrived. Are you going to open it?"

-What is Hilda shouting? What arrived?

-Oh nothing. She ordered some new hair dryers for the beauty shop from amazon. It's probably that. Bye, see you tomorrow.- And Betty hung up not even waiting for Daniel to say good bye.

-Ok, bye- Daniel said with a big question mark on his voice. He wanted to talk more, ask about her day, but she sounded anxious to see those hair dryers, so he didn't mind that he said bye mostly to himself.

-Hilda, where is it? And please when I'm trying to be discreet about something try to not scream so much about it.

-Whaaaat? I didn't say what arrived, plus I didn't see that you were on the phone, and papi is not home, so I thought that there wasn't a big deal.

-yea, ok. Just give me the envelope. – And then Betty took from Hilda, opened it with shaking hands and read it's content.

-So? What is it?

-It's positive. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. How could this happen?

-I thought papi told you about the bees. I can tell you I guess.

-No. It's just that… How could this happen? We just stopped using condoms a couple of months ago, and I've been on the pill for years. Oh Jesus.

-Betty calm down. It happens sometimes. There is nothing you can do now. Except stop taking the pill as of today.

-What am I going to do? What am I going to say to papi? To Claire and Alexis? Oh God, how do I tell Daniel?

-Betty first you've got to tell Daniel. Then together you'll decide the next step.

Betty started to cry. She had dreams and hopes for her future, and of course they included a baby, but in her dreams it came after the dream job and the dream wedding. So she just laid her head on Hilda's lap. Both on the couch thinking about everything.

-Oh mami. Don't be like that. Everything is going to be fine. I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world, I mean Justin is my world. And that baby is going to be your world, yours and Daniel's. Just talk to him.

Betty laid thinking what she would do. She felt so tired, and yet like she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. So she decided to go to Daniels and get that over with.

-Hilda, I can't wait, I have to go to Daniel's now.

-Are you sure mami? Maybe you should rest, a lot of emotions for one day.

-I have to. I won't be able to rest with this on my mind. I should have told him when I first suspected.

-Ok, go. But just remember that if his first reaction is to be scared it doesn't mean that he is feeling like that. It won't mean that he doesn't want the baby, ok?

-Come on Hilda. If he says he doesn't want the baby, I will respect.

-Please mami? Just give him time ok? Tell him, wait, and then you guys can talk. You've had weeks to get used to the idea, give him more than a minute.

___

One hour later Betty arrived at Daniel's apartment, and went straight to his room. Since he was asleep, she thought she would wait until he woke up. So she just claimed on the bed and tried to sleep . In the morning when he opened his eyes and saw Betty asleep next to him he felt so happy, that he had to kiss her, waking her up.

-Hey. Good morning. I missed you, so I just came here instead of sleeping at my dad's.

-Marry me- I can't believe I asked her like this after all the planning I did last night. But she looks so good in the morning, and she caught me off guard.

-Oh God. Hilda told you. She told you. God, I can't believe.

Daniel just stood frozen. He didn't understand what she was talking about. How could Hilda tell him that he was going to propose.

-Betty, I don't know what you are talking about. This is not how I planned on propo…

But Betty didn't listen to him, she just interrupted him and continued talking.

-I know she was afraid you would freak out about the baby, but to actually tell you. Daniel we don't have to get married just because I'm pregnant. I mean you don't even have to be a dad.

-Betty- Daniel said with his low horse voice.

-I mean, I am having the baby, but you can choose if you want to be a part of the baby's life.

-Betty, Betty- Daniel said louder, and that got Betty to stop and listen to him- Are you saying I'm going to be a dad?

-Not if you don't want to- Daniel wouldn't listen to it again so he just prevented her from talking more bullshit about him not wanting their child with a hard kiss.

-So you're pregnant?

-I am. Hilda didn't tell you?

-no.

-Me screaming about it is the first you heard about it?

-yes.

-And you were asking me to marry you just because you want to marry me?

-Not just because Betty. You are the most important person of my life. I asked you because without you I am nothing. Because I hate when we don't sleep together. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you and our Child.

-Oh Daniel. I'm sorry. I just… oh forget it. I'm sorry. Are you really happy about the baby?

-I am very happy. I've wanted a family for so long, and I've wanted you to be the mother of my children for over a year now. So yes, I'm happy about the baby. The only thing I'm not happy about is the fact that you have yet to give me an answer on whether or not you will marry me.

-Yes, of course I'll marry you.

-Ok. Thank God.- And Daniel proceeded to treat Betty to a lot of kisses, with special attention to her stomach.

-So little girl? When are you going to come and meet dad?

-Girl?

-Yes, I think it's a girl. So, how far along are you?

-I haven't had my ultrasound so I don't know exactly, but I think I'm about 6 weeks.

-When is your appointment? I hope you know I'm coming to all of them.

-It's not until next Thursday-Betty was so happy, her dreams were all coming true after all.

-Ok, I'll tell Amanda to clear my schedule, bacause I'll need time to meet my baby. Ok, ultrasound checked. And wedding? When would you like? It's probably best not to have a spring wedding.

-From my mother's pictures, I think the sooner the weeding the best.

-Ok, tomorrow it is.

-Daniel, don't joke. I just don't want to look really pregnant when I walk down the aisle, I am catholic, I don't think the priest would be very happy about it. I think one more month is fine.

-I can't believe. In a month I'll be mister Suarez.

-You know you already are. Ok, time to call Alexis, Claire and papi. Who's first?

And both said:

-Empanadas dinner with the family.- ever since they have been together, their families became one , and empanadas dinner were everyone's favorite. Well today, the empanadas wouldn't be the most important thing at dinner. And Alexis would be glad she started buying baby's clothes a long time ago.

______________

A/N2: I don't think that a pregnancy unplaned is cool, but I think it sounds cute **in the story**. Just thought I would make myself clear that they are not cool at all. I even tried making Betty not too extatic about it, but I think  it was a way of combining marriage and baby in one chapter.


End file.
